


Sherlock Holmes on EU referendum

by awoof



Series: Holmesian Politics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 21 words, M/M, Sherstrade is national treasure, The country ships Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoof/pseuds/awoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes gives his opinion on EU referendum on national television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes on EU referendum

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing.

"So, Sherlock Holmes, on to the big question. Leave, or remain?"

Sherlock looks at Greg in confusion.

"He has no idea."


End file.
